List of Magical Creatures and Monsters
This is the list of all the magical creatures and monsters that appear in the series. |-|Winx Club= Season 1 *'Fairies and Witches:' Female children born with magic in the Magic Dimension (and sometimes even Earth) can choose to become either witches or fairies. They are not separate species but rather members of the same species that use different types of magic. Fairies and Witches are the most common creatures of the Magic Dimension. **'Fairy:' Fairies are winged magical creatures and the most common creatures in the Magic Dimension. Their magic comes from light and they channel positive emotions to fuel their power. Fairies are able to earn different transformations which gives them different powers, outfits, and wings. It is said that fairies were born of pure, magical energy, as proven by the first fairy, Arcadia. Fairies often work with groups of other fairies or other magical creatures to help others. Highly experienced fairies can converge their magic with witches which shows a link between the two at some magical level. **'Witch:' Like fairies, witches use their magic to fight evil except they use dark magic and channel negative emotions to fuel their power. Witches are human in appearance and although they don't have wings, they are still able to fly. Witches are, for the most part, solitary and practice their craft alone, although they have been known to work with other witches in small groups. Highly experienced witches can converge their magic with fairies which shows a link between the two at some magical level. *'Ghoul': The ghouls assisted Knut when he was trying to steal Stella's scepter. They are quite small, a maroon-red type color, has yellow eyes and they have four legs but can stand up and use the other two of their legs as arms. They also have claws. *'Ogre:' They are giant yellow beasts, they can wear clothes if desired and have a good sense of smell, not to mention that they can talk. They can be as compassionate as regular people denoting their high-level of intelligence. The only ogre seen in the series is Knut. *'Hunting Troll:' As the name suggests, they are good at hunting, especially with their noses and once a troll picks up a scent, he never loses it (Except if the prey leaves the planet, but once it returns, the scent is back). This is shown when he was tracking Bloom by using a cloth from her pant cuff. They are large, ugly, usually blue but aren't very smart. *'Bingledip:' A creature mentioned to be in the Red Fountain stables. *'Bagle Monster:' A monster that Stella defeated when the Winx went to Cloud Tower to get back her ring. *[[Beecomb Monster|'Beecomb Monster']]: This creature is commonly seen in the realm of Magix *[[Spider|'Spider':]] Spider monsters that come forth in large numbers. They attacked the Winx while they were retrieving Stella's stolen scepter. Its natural enemy is the Spider Eater. *'Spider Eater:' A creature summoned by Flora to take care of the Cloud Tower spiders. It is a huge furry beast with four legs and a unusually long tongue. *[[Whip|'The Whip']]: A four-armed Minotaur created by the Trix to reek havoc and spread panic while they were searching for the Dragon's Flame in Alfea. It is a big, heavy creature who has a musky odour, has huge horns and has red and blue fur. *'Giant Turtle:' Also the Monster of Black Island. It resides in the Black Mud Swamp, near the Water Nymphs. The Red Willow, ''atop its shell, caused the Island Turtle to sleepwalk for ages. It has a huge shell which he kept retreating to. It also has the Zelith plant, which the Water Nymphs use to manufacture the air bubbles they live in. It has a big shell with lots of trees that grow in a circle around the leader tree. It's also the habitat of many birds, mostly white doves. *'Red Willow:' It is a parasitic tree that lived on top of an Island Turtle's shell. It emits sleeping gas. It absorbs all of the turtle's nutrients and threaten the inhabiting near the Island Turtle. It was removed by Bloom and Flora. It is red with giant tentacles which the tree use as an offense. *'Undine:' They are tiny aquatic fairy-like creatures. They live in air bubbles under the leave of a water lily, which is made of the plant called Zelith. They were endangered because they couldn't obtain enough leaves. After the winx save them, Flora used her Rapid Growth Formula to multiply the number of leaves. The nymphs were so grateful that they gave Flora a Cheerful Gladiolus. *'Craven:' A crow/raven used by the Trix for aerial renaissance missions. It looks much like a crow, with red or yellow eyes. *'Nightmare Gargoyle:' The nightmare gargoyle is a type of Gargoyle that gets more powerful whenever it feeds off nightmares. Each time it absorbs more power, its body shape changes and grows larger. The Nightmare Gargoyle was summoned by the Trix and vanquished by Faragonda. *'Dragon:' One of the many creatures living in the magical world. The Red Fountain stables have several dragons. Some are sentient. *'Army of Darkness:' This army can be called forth and controlled by whosoever wields the Dragon's Flame (This referring to the Trix). When the creator of the army is defeated, the army will also be inevitably destroyed. It is formed out of slimy little insects. The critters can form three types of beasts. The first is a large monster with red eyes, tentacles coming out of its mouth, giant claws, thin legs and spikes on its back. The second is a huge, headless beast with giant fists and a rock-like body. The third and final are winged-beasts, or rather flying rays (manta rays/sting rays) that have sharp teeth. *'Snow Monster: It is a huge beast that resided on the icy Domino. It is furry, has big tusks and has ice spikes on its back. Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna defeated the beast. *Ice Crab:' They are deadly crab-entities made of ice. They have sharp claws. The are blue-white with narrow eyes of the same color. *'Beetle Roach: They are spider-like creatures who feeds of garbage, especially the one at the Cloud Tower castle. They have cringing faces and their mother is pink, rather than green and is also bigger. When she retreats, the others will retreat with her. *Arachni Cam:' It is a spider-like creature with an eyeball on its back used by the Trix. It can project images in the eye and the lids can open and close at will. This eyeball is used as a camera for surveillance or to spy on other creatures. *'Nymph:' The Nymphs are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. All Nymphs are mostly humanoid in appearance, it is still unknown how their nymphs form look like. Season 2 *'Pixie Pet:' They are the magical winged animals that are often companions to fairies and pixies. *'Pixie:' Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They are small with somewhat heads relatively large with respect to their bodies and with wings.There are Pixies (called "mini-fairies" in the Italian version) who bond with fairies, and there are four Guardian Pixies that protect the Codex at the four main places in Magix: Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and the Pixie Village, respectively Concorda, Athena, Discorda and Ninfea. *'Kerborg:' Darkar's favorite shadow minion and his loyal servant. Darkar uses him for spy missions, as well as turn him into several powerful mythical beasts to further his own selfish needs. It is entirely black and has narrow eyes and small to medium wings. *'Tar Monster': ''Coming Soon.. *'Hell Mastiff:' One of Lord Darkar's many minions. shaped roughly like a dog, with a coat of spines. *'Spit Monster:' One of Lord Darkar's minions. Spit monsters can release a sticky tar-like saliva to trap their victims. *'Brute Monster:' One of Lord Darkar's minions. *'Trog:' the troll/humanoid like race of downland there are two classes the thin and the muscular or large built with two differences in the races the four armed and the two armed. Trogs have an affinity to magic and are capable of taming the guardworms of Downland. Princess Amentia is a trog. *'Wumble Worm:' Worms that are said in Eraklyon to bring good luck to you, and the early bird gets to eat one. *'Guard/Rock Worm:' A gigantic worm that lives in Downland and serves as it's protector and guardian. It can munch his way through any type of matter, specifically rock. It is a yellow type color and has spikes. *'Cave Spirit:' Never-before-seen spirits said to live in the old caves of Downland and, once they get angry, they send out monsters. *'Magi-beavers' Beavers which come from Magix. If two, or even one, is disturbed while they are doing something, they will chew up a tree there disturbers in and knock it down, like they did to Sky and Brandon. *'Gregthroat:' A lion-like beast said to be extinct. Lord Darkar transformed Kerbog into a Leodragerus to serve as a distraction while the Trix search for the Codex. It is immune to magic, but when Helia tied him with his laser string glove, it is revealed that tying the beast will cause him to fight his own strength. The specialists defeated him. Once defeated, it reverted back to Kerbog. *'The Angel of Doom:' A mythical and legendary creature. He isolates strong groups, and later drain their powers. He act at first as a hero to gain people's trust, and once the three ancient planets align, he reveals his true form and identity. Tecna suspected that Professor Avalon (Darkar's shadow spy) could be this The Angel of Doom, but is proven wrong in the end. *'Multi-Mouth Monster:' A unique Shadow Monster who serves Darkar. *'Unnamed Shape shifting monsters:' This creature lives in the Grim Realm. He is a shapeshifting creature, who starts out as a wolf-like monster with a right side-up head and a upside-down body, he then gets four arms, claws and turns into a flying bug-like beast. It appeared in the episode where the winx were in the simulator. Darcy hypnotized the specialist-in-training, Jared, to set a trap. It is immune to magic and the Winx defeated it by creating a warrior for them with convergence. Season 3 *'Wizard:' Also called sorcerers, wizards are male magic-users of the Magic Dimension. Wizards can either be light or dark, and like fairies and witches, have powers that are unique to them. Wizards are often seen using magical implements such as staffs to focus and/or amplify their magical abilities. Highly experienced wizards can converge their magic with witches and fairies which shows a link between the three at some magical level. *'Ice Serpent:' Powerful white snakes that breathe Ice and lives as well as guards the prisoners in the Omega Dimension. *'Mermaid:' They are the winged magical creatures with the lower part of a fish and the upper part of women. they have magical abilities and are the distant relatives to fairies and witches. Mermaid society is matriarchal and are often found in the realm of Andros. *'Mer-Monster:' Mermaids that were changed into monsters by Valtor and the Trix when they broke out from the Omega Dimension. Their eyes change color and their faces get more hideous. *'Kraken:' A squid-like monster which lives in the underwater mermaid prison on Andros. *'Storm Harpy:' Created by Stormy with the power Valtor gave her. She created them while the Winx was on Linphea, Flora's home realm. They can conjure up storms. They have scary faces and huge wings, which help them push by the wind. *'Giant Ladybug:' These ladybugs resides on Linphea. Where technology were forbidden, they used these to move around. They are intelligent as they can obey commands. They have a red body with black spots, black beady eyes and they can fly. *'Blackboard:' A talking blackboard with the face like a vampire. It appears in the punished room of Cloud Tower. Season 4 *'Fairy Pet:' They are old stuffed toys brought to life by Flora's magic. They have wings like the pixie pets and can fly. They are adopted by the Winx and the people living in Gardenia, in order to bring the magic back to Earth. *'Ethereal Fairies:' Powerful fairies that give the Gifts of Destiny. *'Amazon Fairies:' They are Diana's followers who live in Amazonia. Their magic are channeled through nature making plant monsters, earthquakes and plant life. They also have the same standard Fairy weapon staff to channel their magic and shields that can be used as boomerang weapons. *'Rustic Fairies:' They are Sibylla's loyal servants. They have animal-like faces. It's revealed that they have healing powers, but besides, nothing's known about their other power abilities. *'Arctic Fairies:' They are Aurora's followers. They have the ability of Ice magic in ways that they can project beams of ice, blasts of ice, walls of ice or shards of ice. They also have a skill not shown yet lies in their body. Season 5 *'Selkie:' They are small mermaid-like creatures that guard the Ocean Gates between specific worlds. They most commonly live in Andros, where most of the gates lead, but they can also reside on the other side in a world that they guard. *'Guardian of Sirenix:' They are magical beings living inside of the Sirenix Boxes. They guide fairies that wish to acquire the Sirenix power. *'Bollabie:' Small bubble like fishes, that can transform into any marine lives around them. *'Creature of the Rainbow Mantle:' A horse-like animal. Magic Dimension's best fairies competed to find it in the Challenge of Graynor. Finder would gain magic that helps in their quest. *'Ancestral Spirit of Nature:' The person will give her boon to the one who find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. *'Shimmering Shells:' Rare magical clams that resides in oceans of Andros. They are part of the Sirenix quest. *'Triton:' Back-finned merman. They are male counterparts to mermaids. *'Mutant:' Triton that is turned into monsters by Tritannus's pollution-magic. *'Flower of the Depths': A flower lives underwater of Linphea's Flower Ocean. *'Electropus:' An octopus-like creature that can expel electricity from its eyes. *'Mantocefalus:' Guardians of the island where the Breath of the Ocean is placed. Season 6 *'Beast of the Depths:' The giant sea monster summoned by the Trix during Daphne's party. *'Gloomy Wood Troll:' The gigantic tree-like trolls revived by Selina. *'Treant:' The legendary human-like trees summoned by Selina. *'Flying Basilisk:' The dragon and snake-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Pandemonium Sprite:' The mouse-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Fire Eater:' The lion-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Mummy:' The Egyptian dead summoned by Selina. *'Sphinx:' A body of a lion and a head of a Pharaoh creature summoned by Selina. *'Green Dragon of the Great Wall:' The dragon-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Children of the Night:' The humans-like vampires summoned by Selina. *'Hawk Spirit:' A hawk-like spirit summoned by Eldora by accident. *'Ectoplasm Specter:' The evil specters summoned by Selina. *'Silly Plant:' The magical living plant given to Vanessa by Eldora. *'Pirate Zombie:' The pirate zombies summoned by Selina. *'Werewolf:' The humans-like werewolves summoned by Selina. *'Magical Mirror:' A mystical, magic mirror summoned by Selina. *'Gargantua:' An greedy ogre summoned by Selina. *'Frankenstein's Monster:' A man-made monster summoned by Selina. *'Rumpelstiltskin:' The most cunning, most stubborn, most brilliant and evil dwarf summoned by Selina. *'Alfea Champions:' The legendary fairies summoned by Selina. *' Great Lizard Spirit:' A magical creature invoke by Acheron. Season 7 *'Kangourmet: 'Coming Soon... *'Shinygreed:' Coming Soon... *'Digmole:' Coming Soon... *'Rabcon:' Coming Soon... *'Scarret:' Coming Soon... *'Highedgehog:' Coming Soon... *'Cry-Cry: 'Coming Soon... *'Yaffle: 'Coming Soon... *'Magiwolf:' Coming Soon... *'Quillcat: 'Coming Soon... *'Techsquirrel: 'Coming Soon... *'Unicorn:' Coming Soon... *'Clanky:' Coming Soon... *'Leafy:' Coming Soon... *'Fishibble: 'Coming Soon... *'Plant Mite: 'Coming Soon... *'Bugbunny: 'Coming Soon... *'Golden Butterfly: 'Coming Soon... *'Deerbeetle: 'Coming Soon... |-|Comics= |-|PopPixie= *'Gnome:' Coming soon... *'Elf:' Coming soon... *'Animal:' Coming soon... |-|World of Winx= Category:Winx Club Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 6 Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Selkies Category:Pixies Category:Fairy Pets Category:Plants Category:Season 7 Category:Fairy Animals Category:PopPixie Category:Mermaids Category:Tritons Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Trees Category:Comics